The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic component.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a multilayer electronic component, is a chip-type condenser mounted on the circuit boards of a range of electronic products including display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and other devices, serving to allow electricity to be charged therein or discharged therefrom.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC) may be used as components in various types of electronic apparatuses, due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mountability.
As electronic vehicle control schemes have been developed, amounts of electrical control units (ECU) mounted in vehicles have significantly increased. Such ECUs may be used in environments in which changes in temperature are relatively large and vibrations and impacts are applied thereto for long periods of time.
Therefore, in multilayer ceramic components used in industrial/electrical fields, such as ECUs, high degrees of durability and high levels of reliability through resistance to heat stress and mechanical stress have been required.
According to the related art, as a method allowing for high degrees of reliability to be provided to multilayer ceramic components, a metal frame has been used. However, in a case of using such a metal frame, since a significantly difficult method of adhering the metal frame to the multilayer ceramic capacitor should be used, the manufacturing costs of a product may be rapidly increased.